Highbreed Engagement
by Requiem of Souls
Summary: Ben Tennyson, savior of the Earth countless times and hero of the Universe thrice times over. Kicking ass and chewing bubblegum is what he does best. Yet, the inner workings of diplomacy and women still elude him. Ben x Highbreed OC. Rated M for possible stuff in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A random story idea I came up while watching Ben 10 Alien Force on Netflix. Unorthodox and maybe crack-pairing. Ben x OC. Told in Ben's point of view. Enjoy.**

* * *

Act I

The Highbreed Invasion has finally ended after what seemed like an eternity if you ask me. It probably only ended thanks to the bearer of the Highbreed Imperial seal. Of course, he only vouched to call of the invasion because we bonded...a little bit. But only after he realized he was not tainted when I had Swamp-Fire reattach his arm when he lost the original saving me from the sand worm when I couldn't transform. That whole thing happened because Kevin (the idiot) wrecks the teleportation arch which effectively sends both me and the Highbreed to some bloody hot desert planet in which we both nearly get killed!

Now three months after, I'm being chased by a Highbreed and an alien woman (the boobs tipped me off) that reminded me of SevenSeven, the bounty hunter Vilgax had hired to retrieve the Omnitrix when I was 10. They had ambushed me on my way home from school and I'm running like a coward because Azmuth was working on an update to the codon-stream...whatever that was. The old Galvan never did feel like explaining how the Omnitrix worked or teach me how to lock out certain aliens or things. Master control would be fucking useful!

"Stop running!"

Dammit, why do these things always happen to me? Wait a sec... they aren't attacking me? That's odd. Skidding to a halt, I stumbled into my backyard to make sure I was out of the open while these aliens were after me. I glanced around and found not a single light on in the house. Good, mom and dad aren't home. They aren't too fond of aliens as their reactions when I was caught using the Omnitrix.

"Who are you?" I asked, panting heavily. Sprinting half a mile on adrenaline is really exhausting. "Are you here for a fight? Is it because I stopped the invasion?"

"An Atasian as you can see, or a Highbreed as other races call us. My Sotoraggian friend is EightEight. I hired her to find you," answered the pale skinned alien. Huh, I was right, the black and pink armored woman was related in some way to SixSix & SevenSeven. "I am not here to harm you, Ben Tennyson. I traveled to Earth from Augstaka to meet you. It was you who showed my father the truth and it was your doing that saved my race from the brink of extinction. I am Neresza, daughter of Reinrassic III who is the seventh son of the Noble Highbreed House of Deralla, direct descendant of High Order Rarsect. As the daughter of Reinrassic the III, I have come to express our indebtedness and my own personal thank you."

I blinked. I had forgotten all Highbreeds were like this. While mouthy, they had the strength to back up their words. "Ooh, you're Reiny's daughter? Huh. Neat. So, why come all this way to thank me? You could have just sent a video transmission to the Plumber's base."

While waiting for a reply, I decided to check her out. Whaaat? I'm a sixteen year old male! But this I observed: she looked almost exactly like her father. White leathery skin, black hands and feet. Four red eyes pattern on her chest (which by the way, was huge! Tits bigger than any human possible), probably same colored wings which were currently folded beneath her arms. If I had to estimate her height, she looked to be nearly seven feet tall. The eyes on her head were red and in the same formation as her Reinrassic. But what struck me as odd, was that her right arm was Methanosian. But the rest of her appearance looked like the Highbreed before the DNA fusion.

"That would be unacceptable!" Neresza answered angrily. "You, are a hero to my people. You extinguished a generations long hatred for other species. Your actions saved the universe and to think a video transmission is enough to display my gratitude? Unthinkable."

With a subtle roll of the eyes, I said, "Okay, okay. No need to get worked up over it. I am, kind of curious about your arm. If I'm correct and I usually am, is that you should have more alien DNA than just the arm. Why is that?"

Neresza replied, "Because I was exposed to Methanosian DNA before your Omnitrix saved the rest of the Atasians. It was a ritual imposed on my brood mother and myself. Our right hands were severed and a Methanosian reattached it to give us the mutation. He told us it was not an infection, but a means to survive. And it has. I am not as bothered by the heat because of the Methanosian DNA. And that brings me to another point and... a request if I may." At my nod, she continued, "While the sterilization of my race has been cured, by you, the meek population of Atasian is still dwindling. They are afraid to try and reproduce and it now falls to me." Knelt down on one knee, she proposed, "As daughter of Highbreed Supreme, I inquire to become your mate. Will you honor me, and help restore the Atasians?"

My jaw must have hit the floor at how incredulous the offer I was just asked was. I'm sixteen, nearly seventeen years old. An Atasian woman just asked me the equivalent of getting hitched, married, tied at the waist, taking an arrow to the knee.

During this whole time, EightEight just stands there passively, like she doesn't give a flying fuck that a once xenophobic and racist alien just asked me to be her husband. Fucking bounty hunters are just in it for the credits.

SO WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it for the pilot chapter. I'm not really sure how y'all Ben 10 fans are going to like this fic/pairing. Apparently, I'm somewhat known for making rare and awesome pairings according to some reviewer (citation needed). Any who, I'd greatly appreciate feedback and etc. Hope you enjoyed~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Holy shit, I didn't think a 1k word pilot chapter would be enough to get a review... let alone three! Thanks all. And here be another chapter. And unfortunately for those hoping for an alien harem, that is not the case here. I haven't quite decided if it's a strict Ben x Neresza fic or if I might add in a second or third lover for Ben. Regardless, I'm having fun writing this. Enjoy the new chapter~!**

* * *

Act II

Though I was barely chest height to the alien woman, I wasn't focusing my attention on her rack. I was far to preoccupied with what she had just said. Nothing I learned throughout the summer when I was 10 could have prepared me for this. I never thought in all my meager sixteen years of life, a powerful alien woman would ask me to be her husband. Isn't it usually the guys who pop the question?

Swallowing the nervousness that appeared in seconds, I asked, "Why me? Wouldn't Reiny disprove of having a a weak human as a son in law?"

The female Atasian chuckled as she waved her three clawed, sinewy green hand, "You are hardly weak, Ben Tennyson. The mating between you and was his idea and I agree with him. He is a stubborn one at best, but he found a use for this action when I asked to pursue you. If you join the family through courting me, he believes the former glory of our race will return to it's prime, not as the Highbreed, but the great Atasians. As for my personal feelings, I never did like the male specimens of my own species. You might call me a rebel some times. I would be greatly honored if you took me as your mate. If, I am desirable enough for your tastes."

A loud screech broke the silence, letting us know someone was here and I'd be fucked if it was one of my parents.

"What do you want with my doofus of a cousin?!" asked Gwen as she clambered out of Kevin Levin's sports car. Great, my dweeb of a cousin was here. She's like a sister to me, but damn she always think I can't take care of myself. Still, better them than my folks. I blinked at her and Kevin, wondering what the hell they were doing here. I thought they were getting ready to go on a date. "Ben, what exactly is going on here? And what is that bounty hunter doing here with a Highbreed? I saw you running and told Kevin to turn the car around to see what was going on. Explain!"

Rubbing the unshaven stubble on his chin, my half Osmosian friend said, "A lady Highbreed, that's new. Huh, that bounty hunter looks real familiar. You by any chance, related to a couple fellows named SixSix and SevenSeven?"

"Do not compare me to my wretched brothers, Osmosian," hissed the armored Sotoraggian. "They are utter failures; one mutated and put out of his misery and the other beaten by Tennyson innumerable times. I despise this planet, such a cesspool of filth."

Eyes wide, Kevin said, "That's new. Didn't think your race was capable of speaking the common language. I've heard it's because you Sotoraggians are just too vain to learn it. That true?"

"Kevin!" scolded my auburn haired cousin as she tugged on her boyfriend's ear. "Our problem isn't her. Ben was just chased two miles by a Highbreed who says she wants to take him as her mate. I didn't hear their whole conversation, so I don't know what lies she told. The war just ended a few months ago and this is what happens? Doesn't this seem a little too coincidental to you?"

With a shrug, Kevin replied, "I say we let her. Ben is in a desperate need of a girlfriend. After Julie, he ain't getting anyone else. At his current rate, he's gonna be single for awhile and that's a sight I don't care to see. Besides, from the bit of their conversation we caught, it sounds like she doesn't care if it's a political move or not. She might even genuinely like Tennyson."

"You know, I **really** like it when you two talk about me like I'm not even here," I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. Then as it just occurred to me, I blurted out, "You're like a princess!"

Nodding, the Atasian woman said, "As my father is the new Highbreed Supreme, that would indeed, make me the equivalent of a princess" Turning to EightEight, she said, "A payment as been deposited into your account. You are free to be dismissed." The bounty hunter merely nodded before activating her jet-pack and flew off into the atmosphere. Turning back to me, Neresza inquired, "What shall it be?"

I could feel Gwen's eyes on me, although Kevin's attention was better spent on checking for messages on his cell phone. It only takes a single word, minimum to make a huge decision like this. While it wouldn't be fair to give Julie a second chance if she wanted it, Kevin did have a point. I'm a superhero, but somehow Kevin is more of a ladies man than I am. Come on! But still, I probably wasn't going to find a girlfriend anytime soon at this rate. It was like, one word and I'm instantly engaged to a hot alien girl! What? I don't only have to like human women. I momentarily thought what grandpa would say. Oh wait, he did get married to an alien. Crazy old aunt Verdona, Anodyte. Oh what the hell, let's make a gamble and see where this takes me.

"Alright Neresza, I'll do it," I declared without hesitation despite Gwen's shocked expression. "I suppose it's not too terrible an idea to make allies with the Highbreed."

"Excellent decision Ben," she chirped as she swept me into her arms, cushioning my head into her cleavage. I can die happy now, and since Highbreed don't wear clothing, this is a hundred times more epic.

Glaring at me, Gwen shouted, "What the hell Ben?! You can't just go along with it like that. She's probably going to hurt you if she ever gets time alone with you."

"Oh come on Gwen, that's racist," I chastised my cousin. "Don't be such a dweeb. Just because the Highbreed used to be gunning for Earth doesn't mean they all want to kill me. Buzz off, I can take care of myself." My cousin can be such a killjoy. "Neresza, how about we get to know each other? Hang out and go somewhere."

Rising from her bowed position, Neresza answered, "I would like that, Ben. We may go to my vessel and talk along the way. Does that sound appropriate to you?"

"Yeah, let's." I smirked to Gwen and Kevin, "See you later. Don't wait up."

* * *

-LEMON: Smut ahead-

"Huh, I expected a more... organic bed than this," I commented bluntly as I entered the room. I never was that great at talking smooth. Kevin's the one with a snake tongue. "Didn't really expect anything like this. Hell, I didn't even know what to expect."

What I was referring to, was a luxurious extra-large king sized bed in Neresza's quarters aboard her small space vessel. The sheets sheets were cerise red, like the color of hibiscus. When I pressed my hand to it, it felt like some kind of silk or microfiber. Looked almost like something crafted by human hands.

"Amused? Back on my home planet, I was and still am a bit of a textile artist. Fabric intrigues me and it gives me something to do to pass the long days as I am not and never will be a warrior," replied Neresza.

"That's cool," I said automatically. While I learned she has a hobby, I can't help but give routine answers. Dealing with multiple military figures, it came to instinct.

"Enough idle chatter," said Neresza as she sidled up to me. It was strange, her being much taller than I. But it was kind of nice because I was able to press my head into those soft, pillow-like breasts of hers. "As humans say, it is time to dirty the sheets."

I gulped, "Since I-I'm only sixteen, don't expect too much out of me. Sexually I mean. I haven't done this sort of thing before." My cheeks and ears were burning with embarrassment as I confessed.

"Neither have I," she replied. Neresza began petting me on the top of my head, which was oddly turning me on. She began explaining, "At ease, Ben. I am only twenty of your Earth years. We Atasians take our mates for life. From the completion of consummation, we are together until the both of us expire. It is difficult to explain to an outsider. It is a genetic attribute within us. I do not know if it will us because you are human. But enough explanations. I am eager to mate."

The more the Atasian stroked my head, the tighter my pants seemed to become. Is it a sexual weak spot for me? Nah. I was a little hesitant to do anything until she invited, "You are free to play with my breasts if you desire."

Turning around from my position beside her, I ogled Neresza's massive tits. They are absolutely perfect. Now with permission to touch, I grabbed her boobs with both hands and began to knead. A nearly inaudible escaped her lips as I squeezed and groped more forcefully. She seemed to enjoy the attention to her chest. Her jiggly breasts were amazing and I couldn't stop fondling. A curiosity struck me, and of course I followed it. I leaned up and suckled her breasts as my hands caressed her curves.

"You love my breasts, no? I think you will like what I have next in store for you, lover," she panted breathlessly. "Your clothes are not need at this point. Get rid of them, immediately."

I was happy to oblige her request, because my pants were painfully tight now. My shirt was off in a matter of seconds. I fumbled with the buckle on my belt which came off after a little bit of finagling. I stepped out of my trousers the moment they hit the floor. The plain checkered boxers were straining to keep my dick inside. I hooked my thumbs into the waist and pulled down. The moment it was given the slightest bit of leverage, my eight inch erection flopped out.

Neresza made no comment about the size of my sword but instead had told me to sit on the edge of her bed. As I did so, she knelt on the floor in front of me. I was about to ask what she was going to do, she said as she squeezed her tits around my cock, "A terran romance novel called this a 'titfuck'. I hope it will be to your likening."

My Highbreed lover grabbed her own chubby boobs and began pumping them up and down around my dick. I moaned lewdly at not only the pleasure it sent up my body, but at the sheer eroticism of the scene. As the pace of her ministrations quickened around my throbbing cock, I began to thrust in desychronization, doubling my pleasure. Despite my burning lust, I was about to explode. I knew I wasn't going to last another thirty seconds before I would cum. My sac tightened as I watched something weird; a tentacle slithered out of Neresza's torso and engulfed my entire cock a split second before ecstasy overcame me, blinding me for a moment in the afterglow.

"What... was that?" I asked, still breathing heavily.

"I didn't want to waste the protein you produced, so I drank it. I apologize if it was strange and uncomfortable," Neresza answered dourly.

Shaking my head, I corrected her, "No, that felt amazing. It was just unexpected. Since you uh, gave me a titfuck, I should go down on you." I slipped down onto the ground and spread her legs with strength that surprised even me.

"What are you..." She didn't have time to finish her sentence, interrupting it with a moan as I mashed my face into her nethers. Her pussy emanated an intoxicating aroma, a scent to match her orchid purple slit. Dragging my tongue along her moist lips, the sweet honey taste of her nectar became addicting. The more I slurped, the drunker I became. Her syrupy juices tasted so sweet, I needed more. Delving my tongue into her pussy, I hesitated as something inside her pushed against my probe. Neresza became more vocal with the oral lashing I was giving to her sex. Because she was gaining more pleasure by the second, I pushed in with more tongue. Tiny tentacles brushed my lips, giving me a devious idea. Slurping a few into my mouth, I suckled on them a few times. This caused my lover to cry out as a flood of nectar rushed into my mouth. I lapped up every drop of her sweet juices. I can tell she liked it.

There were no more words, even after she recovered from her orgasm. None needed to be spoken as I watched her lay back on the bed, dripping pussy presented for plowing. The thought that I made her this horny was sexy. Her arousal caused my semi-flaccid dick to spring back to life and harder than before. Her quad eyes were brimming with need and I was there to give.

Scooting to just inches away from Neresza, I smiled at her lasciviously and moved in. Kissing at her throat, I simultaneously pushed in the first two inches or so. What luck! She was tight, but I soon felt a new sensation. It was the tendrils coiling around my cock. I gasped as I realized they were pulling me in deeper. Once I was balls deep into my Atasian lover's pussy, the tentacle began massaging my dick in a gyrating pattern. I grinned at the fact I wasn't doing all of the work. Starting with a slow and steady pace, I soon worked into a fast, rhythmic piston. Within eight minutes or so, I was really fucking her now. Every thrust I rammed into her hole elicited a sultry moan. My gasket needed to blow and I couldn't keep it up. Impaling Neresza's cunt on my cock one more time, I growled as I shot my searing load inside her. With my climax, she howled in bliss.

Spent, I collapsed atop of my fiancé. I was completely exhausted, my first sexual exploit becoming a success.

She giggled, "Round two?"

* * *

**A/N: I honestly don't know how the hell this smut scene came into being. I was laying in my bed, tapping away on my phone and then the idea hits me to write a lemon. It's a little different than what kind of lemon I normally write, but definitely sexy!**


End file.
